Ma BienAimée
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Et tu lui offres quoi à Ron ? Oops. Lavande n'avait pas pensé à ça avant que Parvati ne lui pose la question. A sa décharge, c'est la toute première fois qu'elle est en couple avec quelqu'un à Noël alors elle n'a pas encore tout à fait l'habitude des cadeaux.


**A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "bijoux et perles" pour la communauté d'écriture 7-couples.**

* * *

_Et tu lui offres quoi à Ron ?_ Oops. Lavande n'avait pas pensé à ça avant que Parvati ne lui pose la question. A sa décharge, c'est la toute première fois qu'elle est en couple avec quelqu'un à Noël alors elle n'a pas encore tout à fait l'habitude des cadeaux. Mais, ah, il reste trois jours avant la date fatidique, alors avec un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle va surement trouver quelque chose… non ?

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on offre à quelqu'un qui nous fait craquer depuis plusieurs années déjà et qui vient juste de remarquer notre existence ? Tout en sachant au fond de soi-même que… ah, ce n'est un secret pour personne Ron Weasley aime Hermione Granger alors à moins que Lavande ne lui fasse oublier la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à passer avec lui car il finira par la quitter. Brrr… Allez, un sourire Lavande, ne pense pas à ça, pas maintenant, pas à trois jours de Noël, pas quand tu es justement en train de chercher un cadeau pour lui.

Une première boutique, celle de Quidditch. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Ron adore ça, et il est très bon quand il le veut, tout le monde le sait. Mais justement… c'est peut-être pas assez personnel, tout ça. C'est le genre de cadeau évident que tout le monde doit lui offrir, à commencer par l'ennuyeuse, insipide et prévisible Hermione Granger, et ça ne fera certainement pas en sorte que Lavande se démarque du lot. Dommage, parce que ces gants sont vraiment très jolis et elle est sûre que Ron les aurait appréciés, mais il vaut mieux oublier. Pour son anniversaire, peut-être ?

La seconde boutique, c'est Fleury et Botts. Elle n'a jamais vraiment vu Ron avec un bouquin à la main, mais si elle en trouvait un sur le Quidditch, ça pourrait peut-être lui plaire, non ? Ou même un livre sur des animaux fantastiques qu'ils n'étudieront jamais en classe, des monstres, des araignées géantes, des dragons, des chimères… Ca en jette, ça, et puis ça plait aux garçons, Lavande le sait, son petit frère réclame toujours des livres sur les animaux fantastiques pour Noël ou pour ses anniversaires. Oui, ça parait une bonne idée sauf que… sauf que les bouquins, c'est le domaine de la Granger. Alors si Lavande en offre un à Ron, qui dit qu'il ne fera pas inconsciemment un lien entre son cadeau et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Bon… il va falloir aller dans une troisième boutique, n'est-ce pas ?

Hum, une confiserie ? Ah ça, sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir ! L'un des avantages d'embrasser Ron très souvent, c'est qu'il a toujours un petit goût de sucré, d'enfance, d'acidulé ou de tendre au bout des lèvres. Il aime les bonbons, toutes sortes de bonbons, il les mâchouille et les suçote et les croque et rend Lavande folle de désir mais chut, il est trop tôt dans leur relation pour en parler, elle a des valeurs, quand même. Le problème des bonbons, c'est qu'elle ne voudrait pas envoyer le mauvais message. S'il se met à penser qu'elle ne le voit que comme un gros mangeur, il risque de se vexer. Il a bien eu assez de reproches à ce sujet de la part de Hermione Granger, et Lavande ne sera pas cette fille-là. Non non non.

La quatrième boutique est une bijouterie. Lavande sait bien que généralement, c'est plutôt destiné aux filles, mais sait-on jamais ? Et même si elle ne trouve rien pour Ron, elle ne se sera pas déplacée pour rien : les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle a vues dans la vitrine sont tout simplement ravissantes et elles iraient à ravir avec le sari que Parvati lui a offert – que Merlin garde Parvati, parfaite meilleure amie.

Lavande déambule dans la petite boutique. Sur les présentoirs brillent bague en toc et bracelets coûteux, cailloux vulgaires et pierres précieuses. C'est plein de petit clins d'œil, à l'enfance, aux vacances, aux amies, aux envies, et Lavande se sent bien, là, c'est vraiment joli tout ça. Il y a des fleurs qu'elle mettrait bien dans ses cheveux et des pendants qui se balanceraient joliment autour de son cou, et oh, Parvati a-do-re-rait ce bracelet en argent, là, c'est certain. Mais elle n'est pas venue pour Parvati qui de toute façon a déjà un cadeau qui dort dans l'armoire de Lavande et n'attend qu'à être envoyé chez sa meilleure amie, et elle est encore moins venue pour elle-même alors il lui faut détourner les yeux, chercher un coin qui propose quelque chose de plus masculin.

Elle le rate presque mais les tons noirs dans le fond de la boutique lui font de l'œil et elle trouve enfin, un petit coin plein de liens en cuire surmonté de boules dorées, un air un peu animal se dégage de l'ensemble et Lavande est agacée parce que _ce n'est pas Ron_, ça. Elle ne le connait peut-être pas beaucoup mais elle sait qu'il est romantique et qu'il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus mignon et de plus joli, et puis quelque chose qui lui fasse penser à elle aussi, parce que c'est un peu le but d'un bijou, non ? Que la personne à qui vous l'offrez pense à vous quand elle le porte.

C'est alors qu'il accroche son regard. Une chaine en or au bout de laquelle se balancent quelques mots – « Ma Bien-Aimée. »

Ah. _Parfait._


End file.
